The Money They Spent
by Turtle-chan in Blue
Summary: A sex magazine, a book, a box of cigars... and so on and so forth. A Christmas one-shot.


**I do not own Easy Bake Ovens, Playboy, or Death note. And if the The Policeman's Manual does exist, then I still don't own it.**

* * *

"I am sure all of you are anticipating Christmas this year." L had said.

The Kira Investigation team looked at one another and said nothing.

"Well, according to the traditions, we must do something festive."

The Kira team still said nothing.

"Any suggestions?"

Still, nothing.

"Well, I have found a fine idea that I am sure that we will all enjoy. Have any of you ever heard of a 'Secret Santa?'" L asked.

"Yes Ryuuzaki," said Raito. "And your point is?"

"I don't know what secret Santas are!" argued Matsuda, but nobody listened.

"Well, do we all agree to the terms and conditions?"

"What terms and conditions? You haven't told us anything yet!" Soichiro yelled. "How do we do a Secret Santa?"

"Well, I thought Raito was speaking for everyone when he said that you did know what they were." The team paused to glare at the young boy, and then proceeded to ask exactly what they were.

"Well, you pull out a name that is to be the person you buy a gift for. However that person does not know that you are his secret Santa. So it will be a surprise." L explained while staring at the ceiling.

"And what is the eventual point of this?" Aizawa asked.

"Nothing. I am just simply bored." And he got up, and left the room with Raito being dragged along.

* * *

Eventually the names were picked out of a hat. The names were written on shredded pieces of paper someone managed to scribble down. It was probably Watari, but nobody ever truly thought of him, nor was he participating. No, he was buying some tea for himself on Christmas, and seeing if he can take a day off and relax. But seeing that these people acted like kids some of the time, it may not be so.

Perhaps he should buy some Earl Grey.

Yeah, that is a nice type of tea.

He wondered what store sold that type of tea.

* * *

"Chief, you do know we're going to spend good money on these gifts." Matsuda said.

Soichiro Yagami was holding a smallish Christmas card that cost about 50 yen.

"Who said so?"

"Well, I looked up "Christmas gifts" last night, and it said that you need to spend money on gift that would actually mean something to the receiver. And I just don't think a card would do the trick."

"What's it to you? Japanese people don't even celebrate Christmas!" Soichiro snapped.

"Sorry Chief; just trying to give some advice." Matsuda said, and left the store.

Soichiro looked begrudgingly looked at the card, thinking about the person who was to receive it. Maybe he should buy something better.

* * *

Aizawa looked at his gift.

It was expensive.

It was foreign.

It was something he wasn't even sure the receiver would even use.

"Why did I let my wife convince me to buy this?" He mumbled to himself. But the money was spent, and he was too lazy to return it.

* * *

Meanwhile Raito and Misa were conversing in hushed tones with L sitting in the corner eating cake, not bothering to hear.

The girly squeals coming from Misa was enough proof that this was clearly not worthy of his attention.

He then indulged in some more cake.

* * *

The day came and it was Christmas day. Because Japanese people did not believe in Christmas, they came to work anyways. but trying to be festive for L, they came in Santa hats.

Public humiliation has been long forgotten by them.

At lunch the entire investigation team gathered together to exchange their gifts to one another. While eating sandwiches, they observed on another's gifts based on size. Some were small, some were big. But it was the gift that counted.

"Of course," L said. "I shall go first.

"Matsuda," Matsuda, looked up from the sandwich he wasn't eating. "Here is your gift."

Matsuda had the small rectangular package thrown at him.

"The Policeman's Manual. Sorry L but I don't think I'll-"

"It's a novel; a fictional book, Matsuda." Matsuda remained silent for a minute. Then he was to present his gift.

"Aizawa! This is my gift to you!" Matsuda said with a smile.

Aizawa opened it small flat rectangular package.

It was a Playboy magazine. Aizawa stared at it for a moment, with Matsuda looking over with hope.

Then hell unleashed.

"_What is wrong with you! _I have a wife, _and_ kids!" Aizawa screeched. The magazine wound up becoming stuck in the wall, nobody wanted to know how. Matsuda was still whimpering from the screaming he got even after Aizawa calmed down.

"Okay, Soichiro Yagami, you've been such a great leader and an amazing policeman. I believe you deserve this." Aizawa said before handing bigger square package to Soichiro, gift wrapped with a bow.

It was a box of cigars.

Raito wrinkled his nose.

"Oh… thank you Aizawa, but you do know I don't really smoke."

"I know," he sort of rubbed his head, with an uncomfortable look on his face. "My wife said I should…"

They were silent for a while.

"Well, Mogi, this is for you." Soichiro handed him a rather large shipping box, unwrapped.

"Wow! An Easy Bake Oven! I've always wanted one of these!" Mogi beamed. He was probably the most happy with his gift, something about him and baking they've never truly noticed.

"Raito, this is for you. I hope you make the best use of it." Mogi whipped out a small oval object from his pocket.

"Why thank you Mogi-san. I am truly thankful for this… stress ball." The ball had a happy face and Raito greatly enjoyed squeezing it. L's percentage of him went up.

"Well, Ryuuzaki, here you go." L opened his gift, a cloth-like lump badly wrapped. Raito was very excited for this.

"… Well, this is certainly most… interesting." L said. It was a purple V-neck sweater in his size. "Raito-kun, just how did you buy this gift without my knowledge?"

"Misa bought it for me, and wrapped it. Remember?"

"Clearly I don't, there are cameras in every room, and just how was the exchange no caught on tape?"

Raito's smile faltered. "You put cameras in all of our rooms?"

Nobody said anything for a while. Someone stifled a cough.

* * *

The next day was certainly interesting. L _did _wear the sweater, but picked at it continuously. Raito was really satisfied with his plans of making L wear something else other than his regular clothing, but how he was treating it, well, let's just say his stress ball was beginning to be abused.

Soichiro kept excusing himself to go outside and smoke his cigars, as a sign of courtesy, despite Raito's protests.

"You're going to get lung cancer!" Raito kept telling him, and Soichiro had to agree, cigars tasted and smelled horrible.

But at least one good part was the continuous smell of freshly baked cookies and mini cakes Mogi kept baking.

Oh how did they enjoy their first Christmas.

* * *

_MERRY CHRISTMAS/OTHER! _

_I know, this is incredibly late but I have an excuse! I had the stomach bug and spent my day vomiting. It's not fun._

_Anyways, please review and DON'T EAT SPOILED FOOD!_


End file.
